


Datenight

by yeaka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daphne admires something beautiful, and perhaps it pays off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Datenight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nearlyconscious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearlyconscious/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its contents, and I'm not making any money off this. 
> 
> Congrats Ravenclaw! We won the cup at [Hogwarts is Home on LJ](http://hogwartsishome.livejournal.com/). So I'm writing my fellow claws Drabbles. This is for [nearlyconscious](http://nearlyconscious.livejournal.com/).

It’s a new dress. One of the many, many things Draco won’t notice that Daphne will. But that’s something Pansy has to find out for herself, and she’s sitting on the common room sofa in the winning pose—the fifth one she tried. She looked good in all of them, but this is the best. Sprawled out like a queen, she has her legs crossed so the short, green dress hikes up, hugging her curvaceous hips, climbing up her thin waist and full breasts. She has her arms neatly folded in her lap, holding a book she’s pretending to read. But Daphne’s been sitting across the room for half an hour, and Pansy hasn’t once flipped the page.

Pansy’s been forgotten. Or is being disrespected. Perhaps she’s being stood up. She’s already got a smirk from Blaise, but she’s the ice queen, and she’s pretending this is all according to plan. She isn’t bothered that Draco’s twenty minutes late. Daphne’s sure that behind closed doors, there’ll be a yelling match worthy of Gryffindors.

Really, this is for the best. It took this long for Daphne to drum up her courage, and with a deep breath, she stops pretending to study. She tells Astoria, “I’ll explain this part later.”

Astoria pouts, straightening up from where she’s lying on the stairs. They’re sitting halfway up the steps, mainly because they have the best view of the sofa. “That’s not fair, you said you’d help me with this! And there’s a test tomorrow I know I’m going to fail.”

“Everyone fails at least one Arithmancy test,” Daphne sighs, waving her hand as though it doesn’t matter. Astoria doesn’t argue anymore as Daphne puts her books back in her bag, although there’s plenty of glaring. Astoria’s used to Daphne flittering off. (Especially when there’s a pretty girl in the room, but Daphne’s not sure Astoria’s caught onto that part.)

Throwing her bag over her shoulder, Daphne fidgets her uniform into place, flicking her hair over her shoulder and licking her lips to make them glisten. She won’t match Pansy of course, but she can try. 

She walks over to the sofa with swaying hips, although when she sits down, Pansy doesn’t look at her.

“You look good,” Daphne says levelly, although the word she wants to use is _gorgeous_. 

Pansy says, “Thank you.” She glances sideways out the corner of her eye. 

There’s a moment where Daphne tries to think of what to say. She spent all that time staring and didn’t once think this through. She wants to ask Pansy out. Beauty like that shouldn’t be wasted. But how to say it under all their pretenses, how to get a yes...

Draco shows up before she figures it out. Daphne tries not to let the scowl inside leak onto her face. He saunters through the hole in the wall like nothing’s happened, like he’s untouchable, like usual. He walks right up to Pansy, eyes raking her supple form. He smirks to himself and drawls, “Ready, then?”

Pansy finally closes her book. She places it on the arm of the sofa, and she sweeps her sleek, dark hair over her shoulder. Crossing her arms has the effect of accentuating her chest magnificently. “I was ready half an hour ago,” she says coldly. “But apparently my time isn’t that valuable to you.” Draco frowns. “Fortunately, Daphne disagrees, and she was just telling me how she would _love_ to take me to Hogsmeade, as certain men don’t seem to appreciate me properly.”

Daphne blinks. Draco’s mouth falls open. Pansy abruptly climbs off the couch and makes a show of straightening out her dress, which looks basically painted on. Daphne forces herself not to stare at Pansy’s shapely rear, and she uses even more energy getting up gracefully, rather than springing to her feet like she wants to.

Like a true Slytherin, Daphne takes this all in stride. She allows a small smirk and says, “Better luck next time, Draco.” And she pats him faux-amicably on the arm.

Then she holds out her arm for Pansy, who takes it with a small, “hmph,” and together they march for the door.


End file.
